Unexpected visit
by I have beans
Summary: I find the Skychild, he's dreaming. I now ready my blade...
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Thank you for reading though. This is a one shot unless you want more...?**

**Anyways, break out the kleenex because (well, you may not) but I cried writing this. I'm a wimp. Enjoy!**

He lays there. His breathing is silent but deep. I the fabulous Demon Lord can't help but admire the work of art before me.

Young, innocent, pure, and vulnerable.

It was a mistake my sweet child for me to find you now, here while you are so young, so terribly young. I smile as I brush the hair from his face. His dirty blond hair, his tiny fragile body... So fragile.

I admire his innocence, I admire his bravery, but I envy his defiance. The child who will defeat me in the future... no. Not in my story. I take a deep breath and calm myself. I feel no guilt for what I am about to do. I feel no sorrow, no loss.

This small child, maybe only seven, will never see the sunrise tomorrow. His golden haired friend will never see his smile, he will never wield a sword, he will never meet me. I am fine with this.

I suppose I could turn him into my personal slave, I guess I could torture the boy to death, I could make him kill himself, but I won't. I have a better duty, one that takes accuracy and perfection to complete. He sighs and rolls over.

I can't help but wonder what blissful dreams your imagination has granted you with? His tiny voice makes a sound of pleasure as I grasp his tiny hand. In one short second, I could snap the bone like a twig... but I wont. No, instead, I will take my bloodied sword and praise the day I kill the small seven year old.

I silently snap calling a beautiful black dagger in my hand. He wont feel anything as I steal his soul, he wont ever feel the blissful release from this hell, this confinement from the prison they call a body. I lightly trace his throat with my blade.

But I want to see his dreams when he dies. I hold tighter onto the hand and peer into his mind. He is flying. Flying among the clouds, so sweet, so deceiving.

He inhales, then exhales, inhales, then exhales and I ready my knife. He exhales and I drive the dagger through his throat. In his dreams, he last dream is of a rose, handing it to the dreaded Goddess, then his mind goes blank, his pulse, stopped, his body, limp.

I'm sorry Skychild, it's nothing personal, blame the goddess if you must, but this was only because I hate her. You would be in my way.

I never even knew your name...

And you never even knew mine...

**Review! Tell me what you think! Was it good, bad, terrible...? All up to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Thank you for reading though. One more chapter after this!**

I was fine with the way the events turned out. I pull up the dagger and taste his fine blood, sweet, a little sour, and with a satisfying after-taste. I hum to myself as I exit his room and giddily skip down the hall. In the morning they will find his body.

No doubt they will host a party of his death. Not one of laugher and fun, one of sorrow and full of tears. But this only weakens them, makes them vulnerable. No one will bother to rebel against me. The child was the hope they needed, and now they have nothing, he was the only link to freedom or possibly imprisonment.

The scent of his blood still fills my nose. Oh the sweet bitter smell dives my senses crazy! Now, if I can find the sleeping Spirit Maiden, I shall be set. If only my Master could see me now!

I poke my head inside each of the rooms. Just a bunch of sleeping children fills my sight with annoyance. There's a second floor to this weird building. What is with humans and their decorating? These walls could use another coat of paint, some curtains are torn or look as if they were set on fire, there's a doll in the corner and dust on just about every shelf!

I roll my eyes in annoyance. Humans are so weird. Maybe I shall help them in their new lives once I find-

I open the next door closer to the top of the stairs to see a girl, blond, blue eyed, and looking straight at me, none other than the spirit maiden. Her eyes are wide with fear, the other half of her face covered by her blanket. She is sitting strait up trembling.

"Hello girl." I smile my personal fake smile and walk closer to her in her bed. My voice is poison wrapped in honey and I know she can sense that.

"I sense a great evil from you." She squeaks out. Her voice sounded beautiful, almost like a quiet harp being strummed to the sound of a peaceful waterfall. I can't wait to crush it.

"Do not fear, I am here to help you." I kneel down so I'm eye level with her. "I need you to come with me quietly and do not fight."

"Where are we going?" She lowers the blanket. Her face is a light tan, and her lips, a light pink like a rose.

"There's a place called the surface. In a specific part on the surface is a forest named Faron. I know you love helping people and I need your help to heal the person before he dies." I sounded nice and caring but my words held a small lie along with truth.

My Master was dying, the Spirit Maiden was needed to revive him. I didn't lie to badly, but just enough to get her to come.

"I-I understand. She whispered. She hoped out of her bed in a white night gown. Her feet were covered with the finest slippers on the entire city.

"Good. Go to sleep, I'll wake you when we arrive." I promised, scooping the little child in my arms and snapping my fingers. The only possible Gate of Time I knew about was in Lanayru. And even that took hours of sleep away. My beautiful body was worn down after that.

The girl and I ended up far away from the time gate, and that's how I wanted it. We landed where there was supposed to be an opening to a temple to reach the Gate of Time the hard way. It was closed off though and I was perfectly fine with that. I examined the barren plain ahead of me. Glancing to the girl in my arms she was very confused.

"This is a forest? Looks more like a desert." I roll my eyes in annoyance and bring my fingers above her, sprinkling a glistening yellow powder making her silently fall asleep. The powder is with no smell, and it disappeared at the touch of her skin.

I had to walk a ways to make it to the Time Gate. I couldn't just teleport there in case of the stupid shekiah was there waiting for me. I would defiantly have the advantage if I could see her first.

* * *

The new road in front of my Master and I will be the best thing we could ever do. I had made it to Hylia's Temple safe and sound, and even with the girl. Everything is going my way. I have no pest in my way, I have no one who knows what I'm doing, and I did it all in one night.

The ritual was nearly complete. These things take time and I had to make sure everything was perfect. Towards the end, my energy was draining; the girl was stirring her blue eyes snapping open in alarm.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked in panic.

"You can't stop me. Soon an evil will rise, and I am using you so my Master may rise and devour your soul." I laugh. Tears stream down her cheeks as she shakes her head.

"No no no! Please!" She begs.

"It's too late." I chuckle.

"Wait! Before you finish, please do me a favor. Tell my mommy and daddy I love them with all my heart. And tell Link to never give up hope. I always loved him too. Please." She pleaded with me. I shook my head.

"My schedule is far too booked and I don't know who they are. I'm sorry. Goodbye Hylia." I grin as a black and purple light consumes her and my Master, is rising.

**Review! Do you like not like...? Tell me! I'm dying to know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I own nothing, I wont ever own anything. I thank you for reading though. I forgot I didn't ever post this chapter! How stupid of me! Hahaha! Anyways, thanks for patience! This is the last chapter and it's really short.**

I am locked within the confinment of my eternal prison. I served him loyaly, I gave him my life, but still, he chooses to hate me. I shouldn't have done what I did.

Now I am punished for doing as I was told. I hate my master!

Yes, I hate my master! I loathe his escistance! I hope he suffers Hylia's wrath! He deserves centuries of agony! I float within the black void of my vessel, my tomb, my prison.

I... I'm sorry for those two childeren. Their spirits live on as angels, I shed a tear as I realize, those childeren will never know what life is. I took it from them, I ruined their dreams, I've killed two innocent, perfect beings. I feel bad because of that.

So that night, I crept out of my blade into Demise's room, I no longer refer to him as master. I summon a blade as dark as his heart.

Lifting it above my head, I take in his peaceful form. He's harmless when he's asleep.

Now, I thrust my blade down and...

**The end**

**Use your imagination on how it ended. In the words of Porky Pig, That's all folks!**


End file.
